The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black
by AalisEliza
Summary: The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black has survived for generations, out-maneuvering their enemies, and controlling the political spectrum. Their power continues to keep them in this position.


The Witches of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black comprised the formidable backbone of their family's power. Each of these witches mastered the guise of delicate, using it to conceal their talents of social and political maneuvering. Witches born to the House of Black were expected to perfect these skills prior to their introduction to high society. Hogwarts was utilized as a formal training ground. The young ladies were tasked with scrutinizing any aspiring witch desiring a marital contract with their family. The inclusion of a young Black witch in her brothers marital contract prepared her for advising her future husband in house matters. Were any witch to be found lacking they were immediately dismissed from consideration.

The only exception to this tradition was Ursula Flint. The young witch convinced Phineas Nigellus Black to marry her, despite the advice of his sisters, Iola and Elladora. The Black Heir and future Headmaster dismissed their opinions as "silly jealousies" and convinced their father to allow the match to proceed. Ursula Black proved Iola and Elladora correct when it became apparent that she was vapid and headstrong. Ursula held particular opinions regarding the rearing of children, and refused to follow the Black traditions. Following Ursula's insistence that Phineas disown his namesake, her sister-in-laws chose to act. While Phineas and his remaining children mourned their mother's death, their aunts stepped in to rear them properly. Iola in particular, remained devoted to her nephew Phineas in the aftermath of his family estrangement.

The Black Family Wizards usually deferred to the female relatives. However, as with Phineas Nigellus, Cygnus Black proved obstinate. Despite being raised by Violetta Black in a household, which valued female intelligence and wisdom, Cygnus was infected with a severe belief of witches being inferior to men. As he progressed through Hogwarts, these beliefs hardened until they were ingrained. By his seventh year, Cygnus approached his father regarding marital contracts, cutting his mother entirely out of the process.

Druella Rosier's name, first suggested by Walburga, became the sole choice as a bride for Cygnus Black. Walburga, a housemate of Druella, invited her for afternoon tea. It was clear by the room full of Black Witches it was not a simple gathering. It was an interview.

"My son is a pathetic addition to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," Violetta said, her back ramrod straight. "He fails to recognize true power, objectifies witches, and is dismissive of their abilities."

Druella did not dare acknowledge the insults Violetta spewed. She did not break eye contact, and remained silent.

"We shall not waste breath on false compliments. Despite my best efforts, and that of my sisters, Cygnus is a failure. Our Patriarch has ensured Cygnus will never inherit his title. Nevertheless, it is our duty to prevent Cygnus from harming the family, and should he have his choice of wife, that is exactly what will occur."

"May I inquire who the young lady of choice is?" Druella asked.

"Your sister Coletta," Walburga supplied, and Druella inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"She is most unsuitable," Violetta said, setting her tea cup down on its saucer. Druella again did not react to the insult, believing it to be bait to a trap. There was also the fact that Coletta was a simpering empty-headed witch.

"You, however, have proven yourself worthy of our interest."

"Madam?" Druella demurred.

"Undoubtedly, Cygnus will attempt to wield his power heavily in his future household," Violetta said. "Due to his continued stupidity regarding witches, he must not be allowed to do so. A weak willed witch, such as your sister will allow him to bring ruin to his cadet branch. Throughout your education, you have demonstrated excellent marks, an immutable will, yet you accept wisdom and suggestions from others."

"A Black Witch's first and foremost duty is to educate the children born to her, specifically any daughters. My son will try to usurp any wife from fulfilling this obligation."

:Children are our future," Druella said, earning several approving looks. "However, I presume my own family's education curriculum will be severely lacking in comparison."

"We will not allow you to fail," Violetta said. "Not only shall we properly educate you, all Black witches will be at your disposal."

"Might I speak freely?" Druella asked, waiting until Violetta Black nodded.

"Your son is a cruel and vindictive child. At no point in our association have I seen behavior befitting the House of Black or any gentlewizard. Should any agreement between our families come to fruition, I shall demand several unbreakable clauses." While Violetta maintained her stoic face, the surrounding witches all smirked in approval.

"What are these requirements?"

"Cygnus will not have the ability to harm me physically or any children produced during our marriage, legally or biologically. Should he ever attempt to repudiate me, I will remain in control of all our children, regardless of gender. In addition, I will retain my status as a full member of the Black family, including the support of each member."

"Perfectly reasonable," Violetta agreed as Druella smiled at the older witch.

"Furthermore, I will require a monthly stipend provided by the Patriarch, which will grow per child produced. The money will be deposited in a vault solely under my control, and most importantly, the fidelity clause will not be included. I will not live with a sexual sadist who has no outlet."

"She's perfect," Cassieopeia muttered to her sister Dorea, as several of the witches nodded in agreement.

"Cygnus will be furious about such provisions," Wallburga said to her mother, looking utterly delighted at the prospect. "Then again, he'll also be irate about marrying Druella after she set him on fire in their second year and convinced everyone he did it himself."

Predictably Cygnus howled at his father when Violetta and Arcturus informed him he was to marry Druella Rosier and forget her sister.

"I'm not buying you a pureblood wife for you to assault and inevitably murder," Arturucs infromed him. "If you are so desperate to beat a woman, find yourself a muggle."

Cygnus glared at his father, named for his grandfather, sneering, "She's infected you with her ridiculous thoughts on witches."

"While you've allowed lesser men to control yours," his father retorted. "You will abide by my choice."

"I will not suffer an unsubservient wife! It's beneath a Black wizard! You cannot force me," Cygnus argued, before becoming unnerved by the sudden pleased look on his father's face. Seconds later, Cygnus was screaming, while he seized on the floor of his father's study. Neither of his parents attempted to intervene.

"Blood magic has always been traditional in our family," Arcturus commented dryly. 'Don't push me. Our family is prolific, and I will remove you from life as I brought you into it."

Violetta coughed suddenly.

"Well, as your mother brought you into it," Arcturus amended. "Before you beg your mother for mercy, you should know that she made the suggestion.

It was to Druella that Andromeda Black was born and raised. All three of Druella's daughters learned early to never react when their father raged about his lack of a "true" heir. Druella never let her husband's anger distract her, and focused instead on educating her daughters. Despite Bellatrix's demands to learn magic, their mother refused to begin instructing any of the girls until they'd mastered their preliminary lessons.

While Bella was the eldest, Andromeda was more proficient in all of their lessons, and ultimately graduated to learning magic first. She followed her mother's encouragement to network amongst her aunts during the Black Family tea parties, Andie's favorite source of information, and ultimately resulted in private lessons with her Great-Aunt Cassieopeia.

"It doesn't explain why Andie gets to go unescorted!" Bellatrix wailed at their mother, while Andromeda glared at her older sister.

"You don't even want to go," Andromeda said.

"We've never been allowed to go anywhere unescorted!" Bellatrix shot back.

"Perhaps you should learn how to behave yourself then," Andromeda muttered.

"Girls," Druella warned, clearly exasperated with their arguing. "Andromeda, stop antagonizing your sister. Bellatrix, you well know, that your sister is flooing straight to your aunt's, therefore she will not need an escort."

"What about once she reaches the manor?" Bella demanded huffily. "You can't possibly believe that Aunt Cassie is capable of providing proper supervision. The witch is mad. Have you forgotten that she lost a marriage contract with Thoros Nott?!"

"Hence why she's still alive," Andromeda muttered, earning a bemused smirk from her mother before Druella hid it from Bellatrix.

"Do not speak ill of your Aunt," Druella said looking sternly at her eldest daughter.

"Why? She'll never notice the difference," Cygnus said joining them. "Why are we speaking about my mad aunt?"

"Mother has arranged for Andromeda to have private lessons with her," Bellatrix said before her mother could curb the girl's tongue. "Without a proper escort!"

Cygnus' reaction was instantaneous; turning to his wife with narrowed eyes, he asked, "You approved of her seeing Casseopeia?" Cygnus asked, his eyes narrowed at Druella.

"Of course," Druella said, rolling her eyes, despite her displeasure with her eldest daughter. "Aunt Casseiopeia adores Andromeda, and has asked for her to become a proper companion. Surely you don't begrudge your Aunt having family visit her?"

"Do you want the madness to infect the girl?" Cygnus bellowed at his wife, who appeared to be thoroughly bored. Just like the rest of the wizarding world, Cygnus bought into the nonsense that Casseiopeia Black had been affected by the infamous Black Madness. In truth, Cassie decided she possessed no interest in children or a husband. Instead perpetuated the belief that she'd lost her mind. As a result, the witch spent her time creating spells, inventions conducting experiments and publishing them under a male pseudonym.

Andromeda studied potions and spell creation under her great aunt, and as she excelled, Dorea Potter decided to teach the young witch how to properly duel. Bellatrix discovered and ran to their father regarding the information.

"You're filling her head with nonsense!" Cygnus bellowed. "Are you intent on ruining the girl? Dueling lessons? Have you gone mad?"

"A witch should be able to defend her House if necessary," Druella answered. "It is a necessary part of her education."

Cygnus scoffed at his wife, "All she needs to know is how to run a household and fulfill her marital duties."

"You are a fool."

"These lessons will cease, Druella! It is a waste of galleons to educate a witch."

"Well, Dorea's not charging us for teaching Andromeda. She's delighted with how well Andie's been excelling in her academics, and graciously offered to expand on her education."

Cygnus froze, "You sent her to Dorea? You sent the girl to a known blood traitor!?"

"I sent her to a Black Witch," Druella said scathingly. "Your Aunt married Charlus Potter, with every blessing of her House, and at Ellingfield. Are you so desperate to enter a duel with your aunt for disparaging her with unfounded accusations?"

"I am ordering you to end these lessons," Cygnus said. "You will obey me."

"Perhaps you would like to speak to the Patriarch," Druella said. "I am sure he will happily remind you of the stipulations of our marital contract." As the wizard stormed off seething, Andromeda silently decided that hse needed to begin learning the history of her family, particularly why her mother held no fear of her father.

Under the guise of historical learning, one field of which her father approved, Andromeda began visiting Ellingfield to study under the Matriarch Melania Black. Melania taught her great-grandaughter the family magics, and provided Andromeda with the Black Family marital contracts, including the one between Cygnus and Druella.

"I don't understand," Andromeda said looking at the stipulations. "How did the Patriarch agree to this contract?"

"He knew how valuable your mother would become to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Melania answered. "Druella has proven herself as one of the most valuable members of our house in a long time, particularly through you and Narcissa."

"Not Bella?" Andromeda asked.

"I fear that your sister, Bellatrix has far too much of your father in her," Melania answered with a shake of her head. "They both fail to see where true power lies."

During Andromeda's sixth year at Hogwarts, Patriarch Arcturus, had decided she had proven herself worthy of inheriting the title Matriarch from Melania. In order to secure such an inheritance, he approached her parents, as well as Orion and Walburga to discuss the possibility of betrothing Sirius and Andromeda.

Following her successful graduation, the entire Black Family gathered at Ellingfield to witness and celebrate the magical binding of Andromeda and Sirius Black. Both were dressed exquisitely, though Sirius actively looked as though he were about to vomit at any given moment. Andromeda on the other hand, looked radiant as every bride should.

"Sirius, chin up," Andromeda said nudging him. "Just think, you could be marrying Bella."

"That's just mean," Sirius muttered. "I'm sorry Andie...it's just, you're my cousin."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to follow in your parents footsteps," Andromeda said laughing at the disgusted look on her little cousins face. Despite his best attempts to look stoic during the ceremony, Sirius still appeared as if he were about to be executed as their fathers performed the binding ritual.

When the magic failed, Sirius looked utterly astonished along with the rest of the family. His astonishment turned into outright glee at the third failed attempt. Orion and Cygnus were openly arguing about the other's magical ability, while Walburga accused her eldest son of sabotage. At the same time, Patriarch Arcturus was mocking Cygnus and Orion, while Cassiopeia and Dorea were smirking.

"Peace Walburga," Orion finally said. "Were our son able to disrupt ancient magic, we would be blessed." The witch huffed at her husband, but fell silent.

Cygnus, however, looked at his daughter, asking, "Andromeda, what do you know of this?"

"Perhaps Magic has spoken," she answered demurely. As she'd expected, Cygnus scoffed at her answer. Her father was one of the only Blacks who didn't believe in Magic's sentience. His dismissal of her answer, clearly ruffled feathers amongst his family as several glared outright at him.

"What did you do?!"

"I believe it is what you did, Father," Andromeda answered. "I told you that I wouldn't marry a child. Rather than seek a different match, or even deign to speak to the Patriarch, you forged a head, after citing that my education had ruined me."

"Cygnus is this true?" Arcturus asked staring at the man.

"Yes Patriarch," Narcissa answered softly. "Father has often tried to usurp our education from Mother. He believes education ruins us for breeding purposes."

As every witch in the room turned to glare at Cygnus, the wizard hit Andromeda with a marital detection spell. Sneering at his daughter when it showed she was bonded in matrimony.

"Magic decided?" Cygnus asked mockingly, as Andromeda grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Only a Hufflepuff wouldn't help Magic along." Several members of the family snickered, including Arcturus.

"You will dissolve it!"

"How poor your education Father," Andromeda said. "Black marriages cannot be dissolved."

Walburga, finally lost control of her temper, interrupting Cygnus' response, "How dare you embarrass the heir to our house? I am ashamed I ever considered you a suitable match my son."

"I am simply heartbroken," Sirius said nodding along as his mother berated Andromeda. "Never shall I be whole again, knowing that another usurped you from me."

"What wizard has stolen a daughter of the House of Black away?" Arcturus finally asked. "We will demand restitution from his family for such a grievance, but so long as they agree there's no reason why the marriage cannot stand."

"His name is Theodore," Andromeda answered proudly. "He is the first of his line."

Several members of the family looked confused, but Bellatrix shrieked, "A mudblood?! You've defiled yourself and our family!"

"No mudblood could sustain the magic required for a Black marital ceremony," Cygnus said glaring at his daughter.

"Ted did," Andromeda said with a shrug.

"Just kill the filth," Bella suggested, her wand was in her hand already, "It will take care of the marital bond."

"No one is killing anyone," Melania said glaring at Bellatrix. "You will sheath your wand immediately child. No Black blood can be spilled in Ellingfield."

Begrudgingly, Bellatrix complied with the order.

"Now, Andromeda, why did you choose to come today, if you eloped with a muggleborn?"

"Mudblood," Bellatrix hissed.

"Child! You may be uncouth enough to use vile language, but I am above it. Now be silenced or I will do it for you," Melania reprimanded the witch. "Andromeda?"

Standing tall, Andromeda looked at her great-grandmother and said, "Blacks don't run."

It was not until decades later that Patriarch Arcturus informed her that he chose not to formally disown her because of her answer to Melania. Her response reminded him that no Black was subservient to another, and that they should never bend the knee to anyone, no matter the cost. It was in the same conversation, that he informed her she would inherit Melania's title of Matriarch and responsibility of rebuilding their fallen house after his death.

Andromeda couldn't help the smug thoughts of retribution towards each family member who chose to ostracize her for choosing Ted Tonks. Her first step towards cleansing the house was to claim her grandson as an heir for the Ancient and Most Noble House. As a tribute to his father, she retained Lupin as Teddy's middle name. Then she put Sirius' will into effect, which proclaimed Harry Potter as heir to both the Potter and Black bloodlines.

The Potter scion was not thrilled with her decision, and many times he tried to argue about it. Harry, however, was not prepared to outlast a witch trained as Andromeda had been. Once he did agree, the young wizard admitted he'd performed a blood adoption with Hermione to give her protection of the Potter House. Andromeda had smiled with and commended him on such a decision.


End file.
